himaxsaku
by neko-ohmuro
Summary: Sakurako al salir a buscar a su hermana nedeshiko descubre algo que cambiara su relación con Himawari.
1. Chapter 1

*De camino a casa*

Sakurako: oye Himawari

Himawari: ¿Qué quieres?

Sakurako: ayúdame con mi tarea

Himawari: ¿otra vez? –molesta-

Sakurako: ¡Si!, ya te dije que es mas rápido cuando tú me ayudas

Himawari: -suspiro- supongo que no tengo de otra

Sakurako: ¡Hurra!

*En la casa de Sakurako*

Sakurako: -rasca su nuca- ¡Rayos! No lo entiendo, ¡ahh tetas! –Golpea los pechos de Himawari-

Himawari: ¡S-Sakurako! –Se sonroja- ¡no hagas eso!

Sakurako: sii claro lo que tú digas

Himawari: -molesta- ¿¡Qué es lo que no entiendes!?

Sakurako: Mira es aquí –señalando en el libro-

Himawari: Sakurako siempre te equivocas en esta parte, mira es de eta manera

Sakurako: oh ya veo

Himawari: Tienes que practicar esa parte ¿entendido?

Sakurako: si, lo hare Himawari

*Pasa una hora y Sakurako termina sus tareas*

Himawari: bien entonces ya me voy

Sakurako: oye Himawari

Himawari: -suspira fastidiada- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Olvidaste algo más?

Sakurako: No, yo solo quería agradecerte

Himawari: ¿Eh? –sorprendida-

Sakurako: Gracias por ayudarme Himawari –sonriéndole-

Himawari: de nada

Himawari sale de la casa ohmuro y se va a la suya.

*casa de himawari*

Himawari: ¡estoy en casa!

Kaede: himawarionee-chan ¿Cómo te fue?

Himawari: bien kaede, iré a preparar la cena

Kaede: ¿onee-chan?

Himawari: Dime Kaede! – sonriéndole –

Kaede: ¿Estabas con Sakurako onee-chan?

Himawari: si, me pido que le ayudara con u tarea, ella es una molestia

Kaede: pero aunque digas eso tú quieres mucho a Sakurako onee-chan -sonríe-

Himawari: ¿eh? ¿Porqué dices eso?

Kaede: Porque es verdad Himawari onee-chan quiere mucho a Sakurako onee-chan, asi como Sakurako onne-chan te quiere a ti

Himawari: -se sonroja un poco- yo… voy a preparar la cena -se va a la cocina-

Kaede: Si onee-chan –aun sonriendo-

*una rato mas tarde*

Himawari: "_me pregunto si Sakurako le dijo eso a Kaede"-

Kaede: onee-chan ¡ya están los platos en la mesa!

Himawari: ya voy con la comida –acomoda todo y se sienta frente a kaede-

Kaede: Itadakimasu

Himawari: Itadakimasu, ¡Kaede!

Kaede: ¿si?

Himawari: lo que me dijiste hace un rato… ¿Sakurako te dijo que me lo dijeras?

Kaede: nop, Skurako onee-chan no me dijo nada

Himawari: ¿Entonces porqué lo dijiste?

Kaede: solo quería decirlo –sonríe- ella te quiere mucho

Himawari solo la mira confundida

*al siguiente día en la secundaria namori*

Himawari: -observaba a Sakurako quien estaba dormida en clases- "_Kaede dijo que Sakurako me quiere mucho_"

himawari solo podía pensar en lo que le había dicho su hermana.

*en el almuerzo*

Himawari: Prepare algunas galletas para todas

Akari: gracias Himawari-chan –agarra una galleta-

Chinatsu: ¡están deliciosas!

Himawari solo sonríe

Akari: yo espero algún día poder hacer unas galletas tan deliciosas como estas

Himawari: Es muy sencillo Akaza-san

Chinatsu: ¡yo también!, Himawari-chan ¿podrias enseñarme?

Himawari: claro que si yoshikawa-san

Akari: ¿a mí también me podrías enseñar?

Himawari: si

Chinatsu: ¿puedes esta fin de semana?

Akari: ¿puedes Himawari-chan?

Himawari: em… si "_ espero que Sakurako no tenga tareas extras_"

Akari y Chinatsu: ¡viva!

Chinatsu: ¿podrá ser en tú casa?

Himawari: si

Akari: Entonces mañana nos veremos en tú casa –sonríe-

Himawari si, ¿no han visto a Sakurako?

Akari: yo vi que salió del salón

Chinatsu: yo la vi con Toshino-senpai

Himawari: ¿Con Toshino-senpai?

Chinatsu: si

Akari: Creo que ella y kyoko-chan ya son buenas amigas

Himawari: Supongo que si –baja un poco la mirada- voy al baño

Akari: ¡ok!

Himawari iba de camino al baño cuando ve a Sakurako hablando y sonriendo con a kyoko

Himawari: "_Sakurako…esa sonrisa que tiene es tan… hermosa… me gusta su sonrisa –se sonroja- ¿eh? P-pero que estoy pensando? _"

Himawari estaba dentro en el baño cuando escucha que se abre la puerta y entran dos personas que resultan ser Sarurako y Kyoko

Kyoko: asi que asi están las cosas! –con tono juguetón-

Sakurako: ¿qué quieres decir?

Kyoko: ¡aww yo creo que te gusta! –burlándose-

Sakurako: ¡eso no es verdad! Y baja la voz que alguien podría escuchar

Kyoko: eh! Pero no tiene nada de malo, ¡anda dime la verdad! ¿te gusta?

-suena la campana parea ir a clases-

Sakurako: ya tenemos que irnos –sale corriendo del baño-

Kyoko: ¡oye no huyas! ¡espera Sakurako-chan!

Himawari sale del baño y se va a su salón

*ya en el salón*

Himawari: "_ Sakurako a ella le… le gusta alguien….. No puede ser verdad, pero ¿Por qué me hace sentir mal saber esto? … yo no quiero perder a sakurako…_"


	2. Chapter 2

Himawari: "_ Sakurako a ella le… le gusta alguien….. No puede ser verdad, pero ¿Por qué me hace sentir mal saber esto? … yo no quiero perder a sakurako…_"

*De regreso a casa*

Sakurako: -mira a Himawari- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Himawari: No, ¿porqué? ¿Acaso te interesa?

Sakurako: por supuesto que no a mi no me importa lo que te pasa Himawari… idiota

Himawari solo se ve molesta

Sakurako: Himawari tengo unas tareas extras ¿me puedes ayudar?

Himawari: lo siento pero ya acorde de verme mañana con akaza-san y yoshikawa-san

Sakurako: ¡¿Qué?! –Enojada-

Himawari: yo tengo otras cosas que hacer aparte de ayudarte con tu tarea

Sakurako: ¡pues vete yo no te necesito para nada! – se va corriendo a su casa-

Himawari: "_yo hubiera preferido estar con tingo pero… no podre"_

*al día siguiente*

Se escucha el teléfono de la casa asi que Himawari va a contestar

Himawari: Diga

Akari: ¿Himawari-chan?

Himawari: si soy yo, estoy esperándolas

Akari: Perdón Himawari-chan pero no podremos ir hoy

Himawari: ¿encerio? "_ pero si no vienen podre ayudar a Sakurako con sus tareas_"

Himawari deja el telefo y va a la casa ohmuro, llama a la puerta a la que responde Nedeshiko

Nedeshiko: ¿si? Ah Hima-ko

Himawari: ¿Esta Sakurako?

Nedeshiko: Ella esta en su habitación pasa

Himawari: Gracias

Nedeshiko: estas en tu casa

Himawari entra, va a la habitación de sakurako y al entrar ve que esta acostada

Himawari: ella esta dormida –Se sienta a su lado- Sakurako…

Sakurako: -hablaba dormida- n-no te vayas, no por favor no me vuelvas a dejar sola por favor…

Himawari: ¿Sakurako? "_ no se con que o con quien este soñando, no se quien es esa persona que quiere pero…_" yo nunca te dejare –le susurro al oído mientras acariciaba su ondulado cabello-

Sakurako sonríe, Himawari al verla sonríen levemente y mira hacia la puerta

Himawari: ¿N-nedeshiko-san? ¿C-cuanto tiempo tienes ahí?

Nedeshiko: el suficiente

Himawari solo se sonroja

Nedeshiko: -sonrie- perdón por entrar en un momento inoportuno pero venia por mi película –Agarra un DVD de un mueble y sale de la habitación-

Himawari: ¿e-ella me escucho?

Sakurako se sienta en la cama (aun dormida) y se deja caer en las piernas de Himawari

Himawari: S-sakurako –acaricia el cabello de sakurako- "_¿qué me pasa?...es otra vez este sentimiento… este sentimiento que hace sentir mi pecho cálido_"

Himawari decide irse a su casa para relajarse un poco. Ya en su casa fue a tomar una ducha en la bañera

Himawari: ¿con quien estaba soñando sakurako?... ¡aggg! no entiendo porque pero esto me molesta… este sentimiento es…¿son celos?

Se escucha que llaman a la puerta

Kaede: Himawari onee-chan ¿con quien hablas?

Himawari: eh, n-no con nadie kaede

*casa de sakurako*

Sakurako: -suspiro- que aburrido.. ¿Qué estará haciendo Himawari? –baja la mirada- ella debe de estarce divirtiendo con chinatsu y akari…

Hanako: ¡Sakurako!

Sakurako: ¿eh? ¿qué?

Hanako: deja de pensar en voz alta

Sakarako: -se sonrojaun poco- ¿yo e-estaba pensando en voz alta?

Hanako: Si, pero a mi no me importa lo que estes pensando pero si pensaras en voz alta mejor hazlo mientras preparas la cena

Sakurako: pero hoy le toca a Nedehiko

Hanako: ella no esta

Sakurako: yo no tengo la culpa de que ella no este en casa y yo no lo hare por ella

Hanako: -enojada- ¡enotnces ve a bucarla!

Sakurako: aww ¿y yoporque?

Hanakoi: porque si no lo haces tú tendras que preparar la cena

Sakurako: mm… pero esa no es la manera de pedir las cosas, tla vez si me lo dices de otra manera voy a buscarla

Hanako: ¿qué?

Sakurako: si, algo asi como por favor hermosa Sakurako-sama ve a buscar a  
Nedeshiko

Hanako: ¡VE A BUCARLA!

Sakurako: boo bien ya voy

*sakurako sale a buscar a nedeshiko y ya lleva rato caminando por la calle*

Sakurako: "_ ¿en donde esta?_" ¿eh?... – mira hacia una calle, cerca de una tienda, ahí esta, parece que esta con alguien ¿Quién será? –se acerca- "_¡¿se están besando?! ¿Quien es?... n-no puede ser...Es…es...Es…hi…¡himawari!_"


	3. Chapter 3

*sakurako sale a buscar a nedeshiko y ya lleva rato caminando por la calle*

Sakurako: "_ ¿en donde esta?_" ¿eh?... – mira hacia una calle, cerca de una tienda, ahí esta, parece que esta con alguien ¿Quién será? –se acerca- "_¡¿se están besando?! ¿Quien es?... n-no puede ser...Es…es...Es…hi…¡himawari!_"

Sakurako ve como Nedeshiko se separa de Himawari y alcanza a escuchar algo

Nedeshiko: Recuerda que esto es entre nosotras y nadie debe de saberlo

Himawari: Bien no se lo diré a nadie

Nedeshiko: Hasta pronto Hima-ko

Nedeshiko se va rápidamente dejando a Himawari sola con su rostro completamente sonrojado

Sakurako: Hi-himawari…

Himawari sonríe levemente y va hacia la tienda que estaba cerca, Sakurako al ver esto ultimo sale corriendo hacia su casa

Sakurako: -comienza a llorar- ¿porqué?, ¿porqué?, porqué?...

Sakurako entra a su casa con la cabeza a agachada, para que sus hermanas no vieran que lloraba

Hanako: ¿En donde estabas? Nedeshiko llego mucho antes que tú

Sakurako no le contesta y baja mas la cabeza

Nedeshiko: Sakurako ya esta la cena ven a comer

Sakurako al escuchar a Nedeshiko recuerda aun mas esa escena, que tan mal la ponía, aprieta los puños y le grita: ¡NO QUIERO NADA!

Hanako: ¿que te pasa? No le hables de esa manera a nedeshiko, idiota

Nedeshiko: ¿porqué no quieres Sakurako?

Sakurako: ¡porque no tengo hambre y porque no quieronada tuyo Nedeshiko!

Nedeshiko¿qué?

Sakurako: ¡Te odio, idiota, idiota, te odio! . –corre a su habitación-

Nedeshiko y Hanako se quedan sorprendidas viéndose la una a la otra

Hanako: ¿ y ahora que le ocurre?

Nedeshiko: no lo se

Hanako: ¿Discutieron?

Nedeshiko: no y no entiendo que tiene, ya se le pasara, ven vamos a cenar

Sakurako: -cierra la puerta con llave, se acuesta en su cama y comienza a llorar con mas fuerza (se cubre con la almohada para no la escuchen)- n..no ¿porqué?, ¿porqué ocurre esto?.. ¿Por qué siento tanto dolor en mi pecho, como i algo e hubiera roto?... ¿por qué Himawari hiso esto?... Estúpida Himawari eso es lo que eres, tú y nedeshiko son unas idiotas

*al día siguiente por la mañana*

Sakurako sale de su casa para ir a la escuela, frente a su casa esta himawari esperándola para irse juntas

Himawari: buenos días Sakurako

Sakurako la ignora y se va delante de ella sin siquiera voltear a verla

Himawari: "_¿qué le ocurre?_"

En todo el camino sakurako no miro a himawari, no le hablo ella la ignoraba por completo

*en la escuela*

Sakurako estaba sentada en su lugar in hablar y con una expresión molesta pero ala vez triste

Akari: Chinatsu-chan, Himawari-chan –les hace señas para que se acerquen-

Himawari: ¿Qué ocurre akaza-san?

Akari: ¿no notan rara a sakurako-chan?

Chinatsu: se ve muy seria

Himawari: ella esta asi desde que la vi hoy en la mañana

Chinatsu: que raro

Himawari: si…

*mas tarde*

Chinatsu: ¡Akari-chan vámonos al club!

Akanri: sip, Himaari-chan

Himaari: ¿si?

Akari: ya veras que Sakurako-chan regresara a la normalidad en poco tiempo, tal vez solo tiene un mal día

Himawari: Gracias akaza-san "_ tratare de averiguar que le ocurre_"

Akari y chinatsu: bye Himawari-chan

Himawari: adios –voltea al lugar de Sakurako quien al parecer e habia ido al club- se fue sin mi

*En la sala del consejo estudiantil*

Himawari: permiso –entrando-

Chitose: Bienvenida Furutani-san

Himawari: - mira la habitación- ¿Sakurako no esta aquí?

Ayano: ohmuro-san llego hace rato, pero le pedí que fuera a buscar unos papeles

Himawari: ya veo…

Chitose: Furutani-San ¿puede ayudarnos a organizar estos documentos?

Himawari: si Ikeda-senpai

-toc, toc, se escucha que llaman a la puerta-

Ayano ya voy –abre la puerta-

Sakurako: ya traje los papeles sugiura-senpai –muy seria-

Ayano: gracias ohmuro-san –agarra lo papeles-

Sakurako: ¿necesita algo mas?

Ayano: em.. –se sorprende de la actitud de sakurako- si ayúdanos a organizar los documentos que están en la mesa

Sakurako: si – ve a Himawari, baja un poco la mirada y se sienta frente a ella

Himawari: "_ También se esta comportando rara aquí_"

A sakurako se le caen algunos papeles

Himawari: Sakurako ten mas cuidado

Sakurako la ignora y toma lo que e le cayo para volver a sentarse en su lugar

Himawari: ¡Eres una mocosa grosera ¿por qué me ignoras?!

Akurako no puede evitarlo y recuerda aquel beso que compartían Himawari y Nedeshiko , aprieta los dientes y le grita: ¡CALLATE!

Himawari:¡No me grites Sakurako!

Sakurako: - golpea la mesa con los puños serrados- Callate, cállate, cállate no quiero escucharte – se dirige hacia la puerta para irse-

Himawari se levanta y agarra a Sakurako de su brazo izquierdo evitando que salga

Sakurako: ….

Himawari:¿porqué me gritas de esa manera Sakurako?

Sakurako:¡Suéltame Himawari! – Avienta a himawari para que la deje-

Himawari: -se moleta- ¿eh? ¡pareces una niña inmadura, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Sakurako: ¡TE ODIO! ¡ te odio Himawari y no te imaginas cuanto yo desearía nunca haberte conocido! ¡Te odio, te odio..! – sale corriendo-

Himawari: "_Sakurako_"

Ayano: ¿Furutani-San?

Himawari: ¿si?

Ayano: ¿tú i ohmuro-san discutieron?

Chitose: de que habla ayano-chan si ellas siempre discuten

Ayano: si, pero esta vez fue diferente

Himawari: no

Ayano: ohmuro-san estaba actuando muy rara desde que llego a la sala del conejo ¿sabe porqué?

Himawari: no, ella esta asi desde que la vi hoy en la mañana

Ayano: Furutani-san debería de hablar con ella, alomejor tiene algún problema en su casa

Himawari: si lo hare -mira hacia donde se fue sakurako- "_ ¿qué le estará pasando?

Sakurako estaba en el techo de la escuela llorando

Sakurako. ¿Porqué me siento tan mal?, Hima-himawari –recuerda otra vez el beso- idiota Himawari idiota te odio, ¿porqué besaste a mi hermana?, ¿porqué?, ¿porqué?, ¿desde cuando ellas hacen esto?, ojala y nunca hubiera ido a buscar a neshiko así no me hubiera enterado y no me sentiría tan mal como ahora.

*suena el timbre para ir a clases*

Sakurako: supongo que debo irme… pero si voy tendré que ver a Himawar y no quiero verla, no quiero…mejor me iré a casa

Sakurako se va a la enfermería diciendo que se sentía muy mal y asi la dejaron irse

*en el salón*

Himawari no dejaba de ver la puerta esperando a que Sakurako entrara, Se abre la puerta, era la enfermera, llama a la profesora y le da un papel, la profesora a agradece que se lo llevara y la enfermera se va.

*ya al final de las clases*

Profesora: antes de que se vayan ¿alguien aquí vive cerca de la casa de ohmuro sakurako?

Himawari: -levanta la mano- ¡yo vivo cerca de su casa!

Proesora: bien –se acerca a himawari- podrías prestarle tu notas para que no pierda lo de hoy

Himawari: Si, ¿usted sabe porqué ya no vino?

Profesora: ella fue a la enfermería por que se sentía mal así que la dejaron irse a su casa

Himawari: ya veo… entonces yo la ire a ver en un rato

Akari: ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Himawari: no, esta bien yo voy sola

Akari: bien entonces hasta mañana Himawari-chan

Himawari: adiós "_antes de ir con sakurako pasare a mi casa_"

*en la casa Ohmuro*

Kaede: hanako onee-chan discúlpame no fue mi intención rayarte la cara

Hanako: ya lo se kaede, tranquila fue un accidente

-se escuchan pasos-

Hanako: debe de ser Sakurako, si me ve así no dejara de molestarme

Nedeshiko: no te preocupes yo la tranquilizare para que te deje

Hanako: gracias

-tocan la puerta principal-

Nedeshiko: ¡ya voy! –Se va a abrir la puerta-

Hanako -voltea y mira a sakurako-

Sin embargo Sakurako no le presta atención y va a la cocina

Hanako: ¿ella no me vio?

Kaede: eso parece

Sakurako regresa después de tomar jugo

Kaede: Sakurako onee-chan –se acerca sonriéndole-

Sakurako: ¿K-kaede?.-(al ver a kaede, sakurako no puede evitar pensar en Himawari)

Kaede: Hola Sakurako onee-chan –sonriendo-

Sakurako: Hola kaede – acariciando la cabeza de kaede-

-se escucha las voces de himawari y nedeshiko acercarse-

Sakurako: ¿eh?... ·_himawari…_"


	4. Chapter 4

Sakurako: ¿K-kaede? .-(al ver a kaede sakurako no puede evitar pensar en Himawari)

Kaede: Hola Sakurako onee-chan –sonriendo-

Sakurako: Hola kaede – acariciando la cabeza de kaede-

-se escucha las voces de himawari y nedeshiko acercarse-

Sakurako: ¿eh?... ·_himawari…_"

Nedeshiko: ella debe de esta por aquí

Himawari: te lo agradezco

Ambas voltean y miran a sakurako con kaede

Kaede: himawari onee-chan – corre y la abraza-

Himawari: hola kaede, ¿qué haces?

Kaede´: estaba jugando con Hanako onee-chan

Himawari: que bien mira a sakurako-

Sakurako tenia la cabeza agachada y había comenzado a caminar para irse a u habitación

Himawari: ¡Sakurako!

-sakurako se detiene-

Himawari: -se acerca a ella- te traigo las notas de hoy

Sakurako las toma, sin mirar a la cara a himawari, le da la espalda para irse

Himawari: sakurako! –agarrándole la mano izquierda-

Sakurako: ¿Qué? –sin mirarla-

Himawari: ¿podemos hablar?

Sakurako: no quiero hablar contigo

Himawari: ¿porqué?

Sakurako: solo viniste para entregarme los apuntes ¿no?

Himawari: pues si, pero…

Sakurako: entonces vete de aquí

Himawari: ¿qué?

Sakurako: -voltea a verla y le grita- que te largues no quiero verte en mi casa, vete

Himawari: pero sakurako ¿qué te pasa? –aprieta la mano de sakurako-

Sakurako: aprieta los puños y se libera de Himawari- ¡Te odio himawari! No quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, lárgate, no vuelvas aquí -se va corriendo- ¡Te odio!

Himawari iba a salir tras Sakurako pero Nedeshiko la detuvo

Nedeshiko: mejor déjala

Himawari: pero…

Nedeshiko: ella se esta comportando muy rara desde ayer

Himawari mira fijamente a Nedeshiko

Hanako: ella no se burlo de mi y eso si que es muy raro en Sakurako

Nedeshiko: hoy cuando llego no comió nada ella solo se encerró en su habitación

Kaede: -se acerca a himawari- ¿Himawari onee-chan tú y Sakurko onee-chan están peleadas?

Himawari: yo… no lo se

Nedeshiko: ya se le pasara

Himawari: toma –la da una bolsa de platico a Nedeshiko-

Nedehiko: ¿qué es esto?

Himawari: son galletas caseras, las prepare para Sakurako

Nedeshiko: ¿Quieres que se las entregue?

Himawari: pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellas, permiso – se dirige hacia la salida

Kaede: ¡onee-chan! –se va corriendo tras Himawari-

Nedeshiko: ven Hanako, voy a quitarte el marcador de la cara

Hanako: si

Nedeshiko le despinta la cara

Hanako: gracias

Nedeshiko: ten –le da las galletas-

Hanako: ¿porqué?

Nedehiko: quiero que se las entregues a Sakurako

Hanako: ¿yo?

Nedeshiko: si, hazlo por favor

Hanako:bien, yo e lo llevo –llama a la puerta de Sakurkko, pero no obtiene una repuesta- bien entonces lo dejare aquí frente a tu puerta – deja la bolsa y se va-

Sakurako abre la puerta, toma la bolsa y nuevamente cierra con llave

Sakurako: ¿que será? – abre la bolsa- son galletas, se parecen a las que prepara Himawari – las huele- son las que `prepara Himawari – las deja- yo no quiero nada de ella… - las mira de reojo-

*en la casa Furutani*

Himawari: - estaba entada en u escritorio haciendo sus tareas- "_ sakurako…_" aghh no puedo concentrarme, en lo único que pienso es… es en Sakurako, ¿porqué me esta tratando de esta manera? –Comienzan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos- Sakurako…su mirada, ella se veía muy enojada ¿en-en verdad me odia?

Kaede: Himawari onee-chan

Himawaei: ¿eh? –se limpia las lagrimas- ¿qué pasa Kaede?

Kaede: ¿estas llorando?

Himawari: yo….

Kaede: te sientes mal por que Sakurako onee-chan te grito muy feo

Himawaari: estoy bien, no te preocupes – le sonríe-

Kaede: yo creo que Sakurako onee-chan estaba triste

Himawari: ¿qué?

Kaede: si se veía triste, cuando yo estaba jugando con Hanako, Sakurako onee-chan fue a la cocina y cuando la vi pasar se veía muy triste

Himawari: "_¿triste? No entiendo cual pueda ser la razón_" Kaede ya e algo tarde, ve a tomar una baño para dormir mas cómoda ¿de acuerdo?

Kaede: si – se va a bañar-

Himawari: "_ yo tengo que terminar mis tareas_" Sakurako….

*Casa ohmuro*

Sakurako: ¡rayos! ¿Porqué tiene que ser tan delicioso todo lo que Himawari prepara? -Comiendo las galletas-

-al día siguiente Sakurako estuvo con la misma actitud del día anterior

*en el almuerzo*

-todas e veían algo tensas con el comportamiento de Sakurako

Akari: ¿a-a que jugaremos hoy?

Chinatsu: ¿Qué será bueno?...

Akari: ¿ustedes que quiere jugar Himaweari-chan Sakurako-chan?

Himawari: lo que ustedes digan esta bien para mi –sonríe-

Akari: ¿cartas?

Chinatsu: me parece bien

Himawari: esta bien

Akari:¿y tú que crees Sakurako-chan?

Sakurako: no quiero jugar

Akari: ¿porqué?

Sakurako: no quiero jugar si Himawari esta aquí

Himawari: ¿eh?

Akari: pero Sakurako-chan…

Sakurako: -se levanta- voy al baño

Himawari: -mira a sakurako- ¿pero que le esta pasando?

Chinatu: Himawari-chan

Himawari: ¿si?

Chinatsu: versa…

Himawari: ah, si es sobre las galletas puedo enseñarles este fin de semana

Akari: ¿s-segura? Puede que estés intranquila por Sakurako-chan, no quisiéramos molestarte

Himawari: esta bien, además solo debe de ser uno de los berrinches de Sakurako, ella se comporta como una niña inmadura

*en el pasillo de la escuela namori*

Kyoko:¡ Sakurako-chan!

Sakurako: ¿kyoko-senpai?

Kyoko: ¿eh? ¿porqué la cara larga

Sakurako baja la mirada

Kyoko: ¿te paso algo malo?

Sakurako: pues… "_ seguramente me sentiré mejor i me desahogo _" yo…


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko: ¿te paso algo malo?

Sakurako: pues… "_ seguramente me sentiré mejor i me desahogo _" yo…

Yui_ ¡kyoko!

Kyoko: ¿ah? ¿Yui?

Yui: -agarra a kyoko del uniforme y se la lleva- ¿porqué te fuiste? Te toca dar la clase de hoy

Kyoko: ¿encerio? Hahahah lo olvide

Yui: eres imposible

Kyoko: espera Yui estoy hablando con Sakurako-chan

Yui: lo harás después

Kyoko: lo siento Sakurako-chan!, luego hablamos

Sakurako: o-ok

-pasaron los días sin cambio alguno y llego el fin de semana

*casa de Himawari*

Akari: gracias por enseñarnos Himawari-chan

Himawari: no hay de que

Chinatsu: ¿por donde empezamos?

Himawari: primero vamos a la cocina

-se van las tres-

Kaede: onee-chan ¿son amigas tuyas?

Himawari: si, ella es akaza-san y yoshikawa-san –mira a chinatsu y akari- ella es mi hermana kaede

Kaede: Hola –sonriéndoles-

Akari: Hola Kaede-chan

Chinatsu: Hola

Himawari: -mira en la alacena- oh no

Akari:¿pasa algo Himaari-chan?

Himawari: no queda nada de azúcar

Chinatsu: ¿tú no trajiste Akari-chan?

Akari: no, yo creí que tú los traerías

Himawari: no se preocupen ire a comprar a la tienda

Akari: ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Himawari; no, esta bien Akaza-san, yo voy sola –sonriéndoles-

Chinatsu: bien, entonces nos quedares aquí con Kaede-chan

Himawari: ahora vuelvo –se va-

-Himawari termina sus compras y al salir se encuentra con Nedeshiko

Nedeshiko: Hima-ko

Himawari; ¿qué haces aquí?

Nedehiko: vengo de ver a Ai

Himawari: ¿Ai?

Nedeshiko: ella es con quien me viste

Himawari: -e sonroja levemente- ah… es verdad

Nedeshiko: Gracias por no decirle a nadie

Himawari: no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie

Nedeshiko: creo que tenemos que hablar

Himawari: ¿ de qué?

Nedeshiko: es importante

– ambas comienzan a caminar-

Nedeshiko: Hima-ko cuando el amor llega no se puede hacer nada, no puedes cambiarlo

Himawari: ¿qué?...

Nedeshiko: yo me enamore de Ai a pesar de también es una chica, eso no puedo cambiarlo y no lo haría

Himawari: ¿entonces porqué?...

Nedehiko: ¿porqué lo oculto?, es por ella, no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa y también seria difícil para mis padres saberlo

Himawari: yo…

Nedeshiko: espero que no me juzgues

Himawari: yo no haría algo asi

Nedeshiko: Gracias Hima-ko… ¿y como ve a Sakurako?

Himawari: ella no quiere hablar conmigo

Nedeshiko: se comporta muy rara, nadamas esta encerrada en su habitación y cuando la veo lo único que hace es ignorarme o gritar que me odia y que desearía que no fuéramos hermanas

Himawari: ella esta igual conmigo –aprieta los puños-

Nedehiko: ¿en la escuela también se comporta diferente?

Himawari: si, ella ya no se queda dormida, toma sus propia notas y hace sus tareas sola – baja la mirada- pero…e-eso es algo bueno ¿no?

Nedehiko: -ríe un poco- ya veo

Himawari:¿eh?

Nedeshiko: extrañas a esa pequeña molestia que te rondaba día a día

Himawari: yo…-se sonroja-

Nedeshiko: como lo dije ¡cuando llega no puedes cambiarlo!

Himawari: ¿qué cosa?

Nedeshiko: ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Himawari: ¿d-de qué?

Nedeshiko: de tú amor

Himawari: ¿amor? –la mira confundida-

Nedeshiko: si, amor

Himawari: no entiendo que tiene que ver…

Nedeshiko: Sakurako

Himawari: ¿qué?

Nedeshiko: -sonríe- ya te darás cuenta tú misma

Himawari: …..

Nedeshiko: adiós Hima-ko

Himawari: adiós "_ ¿qué quiso decir?_" -se va a su casa-

*ya en la casa de Himawari-

Akari: ¿Himawari-chan?

Himawari: ¿si?

Akari: y ¿ahora qué hago?

Himawari: es hora de batir los ingredientes

Chinatsu: ¡bien!

Himawari: (recuerda las palabras de Nedeshiko "cuando llega no puedes cambiarlo") "_Porqué menciono a Sakurako?_"

-el tiempo se fue volando y terminaron de hacer la galletas-

Chinatsu: muchas gracias Himawari-chan

Akari: si, nos divertimos mucho –sonriendo-

Himawari: de nada, vuelvan cuando quieran

– ellas se va y Himawari se va a recostar en su habitación-

Kaede: onee-chan ya puedes usar el baño –secándose el cabello-

Himawari: ah… si

Kaede: -ladea la cabeza- ¿te pasa algo onee-chan?

Himawari: ¿eh? No

Kaede solo la mira fijamente

Himawari: me voy a bañar – se levanta y se va al baño-

*dentro bañándose*

Himawari: -"cuando llega no puedes cambiarlo" estas palabra rezonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza- amor… ¿ella quiso decir que Sakurako?... no debe de tener una idea equivocada…. ¡Sakurako!….

*en la casa ohmuro*

Sakurako: ya deje la comida en hecha en la cocina

Nedeshiko: ¿no comerás con nosotras?

Sakurako: no, aun no tengo hambre

Hanako: ¿Qué tienes Sakurako?

Sakurako nada, solo no tengo hambre – se va a su habitación-

Nedeshiko: no te preocupe Hanako ya e le pasara

Hanako: si

-en la habitación de Sakurako-

.Sakurako: "_ no entiendo ¿por qué esto me afecta tanto?_" me pregunto ¿por cuanto tempo ellas han estado haciendo esto?

*marginación de Sakurako*

Himawari: ahora no, que tal si regresa la torpe Sakurako

Nedeshiko: será un beso rápido, ella no se dara cuenta

Himawari: y ¿si nos ve? Fue por lo que le falta de tarea y ya no debe de tardar en venir

Nedeshiko-. Ya estoy harta de que la idiota de mi hermana no nos deje estar –agarra la barbilla de Himawari-

Himawari: ya estoy harta de tener que aguantar a esa mocosa tota, pero al menos así puedo verte –le sonríe-

Nedehiko también sonríe y la besa, y Himawari hace lo mismo

Sakurako: ¡aaghhh! ¡Rayos!, yo penando que Himawari venia aquí por mí cuando en realidad venia a estar con mi hermana cuando me distraía

*casa Furutani*

Himawari: -aun bañándose- "_ Sakurako… ¿se refería a ella como al amor? –se sonroja-

*casa ohmuro*

Sakurako. Mejor leeré un manga para distraerme –abre un cajón de su escritorio, pero no encuentra su manga sino una foto de ella y Himawari de cuando eran niñas y en ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente- esta ¡foto! –cierra el cajo y se acuesta en su cama-

*casa Furutai*

Himawari salió de bañare, puso u ropa de dormir y estaba entada en su cama

Himawari: -suspira, se levanta y de un libro saca una foto (la misma que veía Sakurako)- ese día…

*Flashback*

Sakurako lloraba en el suelo con la rodilla izquierda raspada

Himawari: Sa-chan ¿Qué pasa?

Sakurako: -aun llorando- y-yo me caí del columpio

Himawari: pero ya no llores – la abraza-

Sakurako: Hima-chan

Himawari: entremos a la casa para curarte

sakurako: si –llorando un poco-

-entran en la casa-

Sakurako: Hima-chan ¿no me va a doler mas?

Himawari. No, cuando termine de curarte te daré unos dulces que le ayude a hacer a mi mamá

Sakurako cierra los ojos y asiente

Himawari: ¡ya esta!

Sakurako: ¿ya?

Himawari. Si, ¿aun te duele?

Sakurako: ¡no, ya no!, Gracias ¡Hima-chan te quiero! – la abraza-

Himawari: también te quiero Sa-chan – la abraza-

Sakurako bosteza

Himawari: ¿tienes sueño?

Sakurako: un poco

Himawari yo también –se talla lo ojos- durmamos un rato, ven!

-las dos de van al cuarto de Himawari, se acuestan en la cama, se abrazan y se quedan tranquila y profundamente dormidas-

*fin del flashback*


	6. Chapter 6

Himawari: -suspira- Sakurako… mañana voy a hablar con ella, esto no puede seguir asi, es muy doloroso, tengo que saber porque me esta tratando así

-en la casa Ohmuro Sakurako se quedo dormida con la foto en sus manos-

*al día siguiente*

-Himawari esta fuera tocando la puerta de la casa Ohmuro a quien atiende Hanako-

Hanako: ¿Himawari onee?

Himawari: Hola, ¿esta Sakurako?

Hanako: ella esta en la cocina

Himawari: ¿sigue igual?

Hanako: si, ¿hablaras con ella?

Himawari: lo intentare –sonríe-

Hanako: ok, pasa

Himawari: -entra y se dirige a la cocina, pasa primero por la sala en donde ve a nedeshiko con una chica- "_c-creo que es ella_"

*Flash back*

Himawari decide irse a su casa para relajarse un poco. Ya en su casa fue a tomar una ducha en la bañera

Himawari: ¿con quien estaba soñando sakurako?... ¡aggg! no entiendo porque pero esto me molesta… este sentimiento es…¿son celos?

Se escucha que llaman a la puerta

Kaede: Himawari onee-chan ¿con quien hablas?

Himawari: eh, n-no con nadie kaede

Kaede: mamá dejo un menaje diciendo que fueras por algo a la tienda

Himawari: ah… si ya voy

Termina de bañarse, se arregla y sale a la tienda

Himawari: ya es algo tarde… ¿esa no es Nedeshiko? – la observa mas detalladamente- si es ella, supongo que con quien va es alguna amiga…. ¡¿eh?! –Himawari se quedo paralizada al ver como Nedeshiko se besaba con su amiga- "_¡se esta besando?!_" –se sonroja- ¿porqué me siento tan nerviosa?, ¿s-será que es porque nunca antes había visto a dos chicas besare? –a su mente viene Sakurako- ¿eh? ¿porqué pienso en Sakurako en un momento así?

-Nedeshiko y su amiga dejan de besarse y se despiden con un abrazo. Mientras Himawari se oculta detrás de un poste de luz

Himawari: "_ esto es muy incomodo, ¡rayos! Sakurako ¿qué? ¿porqué pienso en Sakurako?_" –Himawari voltea para ver si es seguro para ir a la tienda pero descubre que Nedeshiko la mira fijamente- N-nedeshiko-san –sonrojada-

Nedeshiko: ¿estabas espiándome?

Himawa: yo… n-no

Nedeshiko: te pido que no le digas a nadie lo que viste, ni a Sakurako

Himawari: ¿eh?...

Nedeshiko: por favor Hima-ko

Himawari: … esta bien

Nedeshiko comienza a acercarse a Himawari para hablar pero termina tropezándose, cae encima de Himawari no tanto como para tirarla pero al caer sus labios terminaron juntos

Himawari: -completamente sonrojada- "_:¡¿eh?!_"

Nedeshiko: -se separa de ella- perdón

Himawari: n-no pasa nada fue un accidente

Nedeshiko: Recuerda que esto es entre nosotras y nadie debe de saberlo

Himawari: Bien, no se lo diré a nadie

Nedeshiko: Hasta pronto Hima-ko

Nedeshiko se va rápidamente dejando a Himawari sola con su rostro completamente sonrojado

-Himawari pensaba en el beso que Nedeshiko le dio accidentalmente, con la diferencia de que en su mente quien la beso no fue Nedeshiko sino Sakurako-

Himawari: "_¿P-pero qué estoy pensando? _" –sonríe levemente y se dirige a ala tienda-

*Fin de Flashback*

Himawari: "_estoy segura de que es ella, ella debe de ser Ai_"

Nedeshiko: Hima-ko ella es Ai –mira fijamente a Himawari- es mi AMIGA

Himawari: b-buenas tardes

Nedeshiko: Ai, ella es Himawari, es amiga de mi Hermana Sakurako

Ai: mucho gusto –sonríe-

Nedeshiko: ¿buscas a Sakurako?

Himawari: si

Nedeshiko: Esta en la cocina

Himawari: -entra en la cocina y mira a Sakurako bebiendo jugo- Sakurako tenemos que hablar

*en la sala*

Nedeshiko.: -sonríe-

Ai: ¿qué? –Sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco-

Nedeshiko: nada –coloca su mano en la mejilla de Ai- es solo que me gusta mirarte

Ai: -sonríe aun más-

Nedeshiko: -suspira- deja de sonreír de esa manera o me obligaras a besarte

Ai: -sonríe más- bueno eso es lo que yo quiero

Nedeshiko. Harás que me sonroje

Ai: -ríe de manera juguetona- aunque sea uno pequeñito

Nedeshiko: -sonríe- no es buena idea Hanako anda por aquí y podría vernos

Ai: …ok, pero tienes que decírmelo ahora

Nedeshiko: ¿ahora?

Ai: Sip

Nedeshiko: Te amo

Ambas comienzan a hacerse para besarse, pero se alejan al escuchar que se acercan Himawari y Sakurako discutiendo

Sakurako: ¡ya te dije que me dejes tranquila!

Himawari: ¡no te dejare hasta que me digas que te ocurre Sakurako!

Sakurako: ¡Déjame!

Nedeshiko. -Se levanta- Sakurako ya basta , ya me arte ahora nos dices por que estas así

-Hanako entro en la habitación por que escucho gritos.

Sakurako ya no podía soportarlo mas asi que dejo salir lo que sentía-

Sakurako: -mira a Himawari: ¡tú y Nedeshiko lo saben muy bien!

Himawari: ¿de que hablas?

Sakurako: ¡ahora resulta que ya no se acuerdan, bien yo les refrescare la memoria!

Nedeshiko: ¡pues dilo ya Sakurako!

Sakurako. ¡Yo las vi bearse! –mira a nedeshiko-

Himawari: ¿qué? –mira a Nedeshiko- eso no…

Sakurako: ¡no lo nieguen, yo vi que sus labios estaban juntos, yo las vi cuando fui a buscar a Nedeshiko!

Ai mira a Nedeshiko

Sakurako: -llorando un poco- yo las vi, ¿desde cuando? –mira a Himawari-

Himawari: ¿desde cuando qué?

Sakurako: ¿desde cuando ustedes hacen esto?, ¿Lo hacen cuando yo me distraigo?, ¡¿se burlan de mí?!

Himawari: Sakurako…

Ai se levanta con la mirada baja

Nedeshiko: no es lo que crees –la agarra de su brazo-

Ai. –ella lloraba y voltea a ver a nedeshiko-

Nedeshiko: No Ai, ¡no llores!

Ai: ¿Cómo pudiste? –sale corriendo-

Nedeshiko. ¡Ai!

Sakurako le da la espalda a Himawari para irse pero la detiene

Himawari: ¡Sakurako no es lo que crees!

Sakurako: si claro, yo las vi, yo vi como se besaban! –le da la espalda a Himawari y frente a ella ve a Nedeshiko furiosa-

Nedeshiko: -agarra a Sakurako de la blusa- ¡Tú idiota!, ¡¿viste lo que hiciste?!


	7. Chapter 7

Sakurako: si claro, yo las vi, yo vi como se besaban! –le da la espalda a Himawari y frente a ella ve a Nedeshiko furiosa-

Nedeshiko: -agarra a Sakurako de la blusa- ¡Tú idiota!, ¡¿viste lo que hiciste?!

Sakurako: ¿lo que yo hice?, yo no hice nada, fuero ustedes las que hicieron todo

Nedeshiko: ¡idiota! –Aprieta mas fuerte a sakurako- Yo debería de….

Himawari al ver lo que ocurría interviene quitando a nedeshiko, es decir colocándose en medio de las dos, para proteger a Sakurako

Nedeshiko: ¡¿Qué haces?!

Himawari: ¡ya basta, Sakurako no tiene la culpa de nada!

Nedeshiko: no debió decirlo frente a Ai

Himawari: ¿y como se suponía que sakurako iba a saberlo?

Nedeshiko: voy a buscar a Ai –sale corriendo-

Al mismo tiempo Sakurako se va corriendo a su habitación y Himawari va tras ella

Hanako: ¿pero que paso aquí?

*en la habitación de Sakurako*

Sakurako: ¡vete de mi cuarto!

Himawari: ¡no me iré hasta que me escuches!

Sakurako:¡no quiero!

Himawari: Sakurako…

Sakurako: ¡Te odio Himawari!

Cada vez que Sakurako decía eso Himawari sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho

Himawari: n-no me digas eso Sakurako por favor…

Sakurako: ¡te odio!

Himawari: c-cállate Sakurako

Sakurako: te odio, te odio no quiero verte

Hiamawari: ¡cállate y escúchame!

Sakurako: te odio, te odio, te odio…

Himawari: ¡Si no te callaras yo tendré que callarte!

Sakurako: te odio, te odio, te odio, te odi…. -fue interrumpida al sentir los labio de Himawari en los suyos-

Himawari: -se separa de ella- no me malentiendas, yo te dije que haría que te callaras y esa era la única manera de hacerlo

Sakurako: baka, primero besas a mi hermana y ahora quieres hacerlo conmigo –llorando-

Himawari: cállate y déjame hablar

Sakurako: ¡baka!

Himawari: si no te callas yo tendré que callarte de nuevo

Sakurako: te odi…

Himawari la besa nuevamente y se separa de ella después de algunos segundos

Sakurako: idiota, te od….

Himawari le besa nueva mente

Sakurako. Te od… - la besa otra vez-

Himawari: Seguiré haciendo hasta que te quedes callada

Sakurako: ¿p-porqué me haces esto Himawari?... te o….

Vuelve a besarla solo que esta vez después de alejarse Sakurako se quedo callada y la miraba fijamente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Himawari: Saku…Sakurako… no me digas de nuevo que me odias yo no podría soportarlo… ¿m-me dejaras hablar?

Sakurako la mira fijamente y asiente

Himawari: lo que viste… tú hermana tropezó y al caer termino besándome

Sakurako: pero…

Himawari: no fue por que alguna de las dos quisiera

Sakurako: pero.. ¿Qué hacías con ella? ¿Y que fue eso de "Recuerda que esto es entre nosotras y nadie debe de saberlo"?

Himawari: tendré que decírtelo ¿conoces a Ai verdad?

Sakurako: si, ella es amiga de Nedeshiko

Himawari: Ella y tú hermana son novias

Sakurako. ¿qué?

Himawari: el día que paso eso yo fui a la tienda y ahí vi a nedeshiko besándose con Ai, ella se dio cuenta de que yo las vi asi que fue a pedirme que no le dijera a nadie y luego paso ese accidente

Sakurako: e-entonces ¿por eso se enojo nedeshiko conmigo? ¿Por qué lo dije frente a ella?

Himawari. Si

Sakurako: yo le cause problemas con Ai

Himawari: no fue tu culpa Sakurako, tú no lo sabias

Sakurako: Himawari

Himawari: ¿si?

Sakurako: y-yo….perdón por haberte tratado tan mal…

Himawari: -sonríe levemente- esta bien Sakurako

Sakurako: -abraza a Himawari- Himawari….

Himawari: -la abraza también- S-sakurako…

*en la calle*

Nedehiko seguía buscando a Ai, incluso fue a u casa pero no logro encontrarla, trato de llamarla pero ella no le contestaba

Nedehiko: ¿en donde estas? –Piensa un poco- ¡ya se!

Se ve corriendo hasta un parque en donde encuentra a Ai en una banca llorando

Nedeshiko: Ai –se sienta junto a ella-

Ai: ¿qué haces aquí? –llorando-

Nedehiko: vine a buscarte

Ai: quiero estar sola

Nedeshiko. No te dejare sola

Ai: vete

Nedeshiko: no

Ai: ¿por qué me engañas con ella?

Nedeshiko: ¡yo no te engaño con ella ni con nadie y nunca lo hare!

Ai: Pero tú hermana las vio

Nedeshiko: yo me tropecé y solo pasó

Ai: ¿Qué hacías con ella?

Nedeshiko: ella nos vio juntas así que le pedí que no dijera nada

Ai: ¿e-en verdad?

Nedeshiko: si –acaricia la mejilla de Ai- yo nunca haría algo que te lastime, ¿sabes porqué?

Ai: -la mira fijamente- ¿porqué?

Nedeshiko: por que te amo

Ai: -llora mas- yo también te amo – la abraza-

Nedehiko la abraza también

Ai: perdón por irme así de tu casa, debí preguntar

Nedeshiko. Yo entiendo por que lo hiciste, pero lo que importa es que ya estamos bien ¿cierto?

Ai: si –sonríe-


	8. Chapter 8

*Al día iguiente*

-Sakurako sale de su casa para ir a la escuela y ve a Himawari aperándola

Himawari: Buenos días Sakurako

Sakurako: Hola himawari –sonriéndole-

-en el camino-

Sakurako: -bosteza- tengo sueño

Himawari: ¿ Te dormiste tarde anoche?

Sakurako: Me quede leyendo un manga y se me fue el tiempo

Himawari: tienes que dormir lo suficiente para estar sana

Sakurako: mejor me duermo en la primera clase y luego me prestas tus apuntes

Himawari: ¡No!

Sakurako: ¿eh? ¿porqué?

Himawari: tú debes de tomar tus propios apuntes

Sakurako: ¿porqué eres tan mala conmigo?

Himawari: no me chantajearas con eso, no te las prestare

Sakurako: booo

Himawari: ya compórtate Sakurako "_ es extraño pero… de alguna manera…yo extrañaba esto_"

*en el almuerzo*

Sakurako: ¡Himawari dame de tú almuerzo!

Himawari: no, tú ya te comiste el tuyo

Sakurako: pero aun no estoy satisfecha, ¡aun tengo hambre! –hace una cara triste-

Himawari: …. –suspira- de acuerdo, pero solo un poco

Sakurako: ¡hurra!

Akari: -ríe-

Sakurako. ¿eh?

Akari: es que me alegro de que ustedes ya estén como siempre –sonriéndoles-

Chinatsu: si ya todo regreso a la normalidad

Himawari y Sakurako solo se miran mutuamente y sonríen

*hora de la salida, caminando juntas a su casa*

Sakurako: Oye Himawari

Himawari: ¿qué?

Sakurako: ayúdame con mi tarea

Himawari: ¿eh? ¿Qué no las estabas haciendo tu sola?

Sakurako: si, pero creo que todo me salió mal, siempre es mejor cuando tú me ayudas

Himawari: -suspira- supongo que no tengo opción

Sakurako: ¡Hurra!

Himawari solo sonríe al ver a Sakurako tan contenta

*después de un rato, en la casa de Himawari*

Sakurako: al fin terminamos

Himawari la mira fijamente

Sakurako: ¿qué?

Himawari: es que….

Sakurako: ¿qué?

Himawari: ¿porqué te afecto tanto ver ese beso accidental que me dio tu hermana?

Sakurako: ¿e-eh? ¿a que te refieres?

Himawari: todo el tiempo que te estuviste comportando de esa manera conmigo fue por eso ¿no?

Sakurako: y-yo…

Himawari ¿Sakurako?

Sakurako. Yo solo no me sentía bien

Himawari: pero no entiendo ¿porqué?

Sakurako: yo tampoco

Himawari: ¿estabas celosa?

Sakurako: -se sonroja levemente- no quiero hablar de eso

Himawari solo le sonríe

Sakurako: -bosteza- tengo mucho sueño

Himawari: te ve un poco cansada, si quieres puedes descansar un poco

Sakurako. sip

*habitación de Himawari*

-Después de un par de horas de dormir-

Himawari: -comienza a despertar- ¿me dormí? –abre los ojos, se queda inmóvil al ver a Sakurako durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, no era la primera vez que las dos se quedaban dormidas juntas pero en esta ocasión el rostro de sakurako estaba muy cerca al suyo y eso la ponía muy nerviosa- Sakurako…

-sakurako se mueve un poco y termina acercándose mas a Himawari quien se sonrojo ya que sus labios estaban casi juntos

Himawari: -pasa saliva- "_ ella se ve tan linda cuando duerme-" –mira los labios de Sakurako- "_ ¿pero que estoy pensando?... no puedo hacer eso.. no puedo… aun que –pasa saliva- ella esta dormida y no se daría cuenta…entonces… si ella no se entera… no tendría motivo para molestarse conmigo_" –himawa solo se acerca un poco mas y besa a Sakurako- "-Sakurako_" – después de unos segundos se separa un poco de ella y sonríe-

Kaede: ¿Himawari onne-chan?

Himawari: ¿k-kaede? -Voltea a verla-

Kaede: ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Himawari: "_ella me vio besar a Sakurako_" y-yo solo estaba… le iba a quitar un insecto a Sakurako, lo tenia en la cara….

Kaede: yo vi que le dabas un beso

Himawari: -su cara se pone de el mismo tono que un tomate- ¿q-que? N-no kaede lo imaginaste…. Yo solo quería matar a el insecto …. Para que no fuera a picar a Sakurako

Kaede hace una mirada de no te creo

Himawari: yo… voy a matar ese insecto antes de que le pique en la cara – le da un golpe en la cara a Sakurako-

Sakurako:¡ahhhuchhh! ¿Pero que?

Himawari: perdón Sakurako traías un insecto así que lo mate

Sakurako. ¿qué? Yo no sentí nada, lo hiciste apropósito! ¡Tetona!

Himawari: no, ¡ya te dije que no me digas así!

Sakurako: baka

-después de unas horas de discusión Himawari salió a la tienda por algunas cosas que faltaban para la cena y Sakurako se quedo con Kaede

Kaede: miraba fijamente a Sakurako

Sakurako: ¿qué te pasa Kaede? –sonriendo-

Kaede. Es que…

Sakurako. ¿qué? –acaricia la cabeza de kaede-

Kaede: es que hace rato cuando tú estabas dormida…

Sakurako: ¿eh? Espera… ¿Himawari hizo lo de golpearme en la cara apropósito?

Kaede: no es eso…

Sakurako: ¿eh? ¿entonces qué?

Kaede: yo estoy segura de que Himawari onne-chan te estaba besando

Sakurako: ¡¿Qué?!

Kaede: si, yo la vi, pero ella dijo que estaba cerca de ti porque traías un bicho en la cara y no quería que te picara

Sakuako. ¿qué? –se sonroja y comienza a temblar un poco- "_¿ Himawai me beso?_" ¿Kaede?

Kaede: ¿si?

Sakuako: ¿a que te refieres con que me beso? ¿en donde?

Kaede le señala la boca

Sakuako: "_ ¿qué?.. me beso mientras dormía…Himawari… ya vea lo que le voy a hacer_"

*en la cena*

Sakuako: ¡Himawari!

Himawari: ¿si?

Sakurako: hoy me quedare a dormir en aquí

Himawari: ¿y eso por qué?

Sakurako: por que hoy quiero quedarme aquí

Himawari: -suspira- supongo que no tengo opción

* Ya en la noche cuando Himawari y Kaede estaban dormidas*

Sakuako: "_ fingiré que duermo por si ella lo intenta de nuevo_"

Himawari comienza a despertase así que Sakuako finge dormir….


	9. Chapter 9

Himawari comienza a despertase así que Sakuako finge dormir….

Hmawari se levanta, va al baño, regresa, se acuesta y se duerme rápidamente

Sakurako: "_¿en verdad ya se durmió? _" Himawari… -susurrando-

Himawari no responde

Sakurako: "_bien entonces me vengare_" –saca un marcado de debajo de la almohada- ¿eh?.. –se queda viendo fijamente a Himawari-

Himawari seguía dormida

Sakuako: "_Ella….Himawari…se ve tan…tan hermosa y tan tranquila durmiendo…_" –se acuesta mas cerca de Himawari, pasa saliva- "_ mi corazón late con fuerza…_" -se sonroja y besa a Himawari- "_Himawari_" –se separa de ella y le da la espalda-

Himawari abre los ojos, pone sus dedos sobre sus labios sonrientes, se acerca y abraza a Sakuako por la espalda. Sakuako se sonroja aun más y coloca sus manos sobre las de Himawari quien la abraza felizmente y después de un rato ambas se quedan dormidas.

*al siguiente día, por la tarde, después de llega de la escuela namori*

Sakurako: ¡esto sabe muy bien! –Bebiendo leche-

Himawari: ¡quieres escucharme!

Sakurako: ¿qué quieres? No entiendo nada de lo queme dices

Himawari: lo entenderías si me escucharas

Sakuako: boo para ti

Himawari: Cállate y prestame atención

Sakurako: que aburido –se levanta-

Himawari: ¿adonde va?

Sakuako: voy al baño ¡¿no puedo ir?!

Himawari: ¡podrías dejar de ser una niña y madurar!

Sakurako: ¡yo no soy una niña! Baka, baka –le saca la lengua y se va-

Himawari: Sakurako eres una mocosa infantil –pone sus dedos sobre sus labios y sonríe- pero… -recuerda el beso que le dio Sakurako- yo te quiero así!

**Creo que me quedo demasiado corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ^-^U tratare de publica otro capitulo más largo mañana. **


End file.
